See No Evil Speak No Evil
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kikyo blows a powder in Kag's face making her go blind unable to speak & die, Inutaisho knows the only way to save Kag & destroy the curse. He uses ancient dark magick on Kikyo getting revenge in a twisted way, Comedy romance LEMON, Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R, Lemon**

With a spell Kikyo blinds Kag, and makes her lose her voice, Inutaisho has a unique punishment for her, Inutaisho/Kag

**See No Evil Speak No Evil**

**By Raven2010 and XxSoliexHiddenxX Aug 5 2011**

**Spying, the plot, youkai delight, the real Inuyasha, the truth comes out**

Kagome had the sense of being watched but when she searched for an aura the presence disappeared almost faster then it had come, she had the creeps, and decided to ignore it and go on with her daily routine. After she had gathered herbs she headed back to the village, Sango already had the fire started, and Miroku had already started cooking, the food Inuyasha had hunted, caught,and came back with a deer earlier

Later on "Oi wenchy tenshi? Hehehe" Inuyasha said with slurred speech

"Inuyasha what's gotten into you? Kagome questioned

"Kagone, papony" wait what the hell rhymes with Kagome? Kascome, weee, hehehe" Inuyasha got out in a drunken tone

"Inuyasha?

"Yeeeees, my little wenchykins?

"What the hells going on with you? Kagome asked

"Inu happy"

"Ah ha, okay" Inu happy why?

"Inu only had a little drinky poo"

"Yep I think we're all painfully aware of that fact" Kagome stated

"But Kagsy Inu love sake wake" Inuyasha joked

"This is an unusual reaction to sake" Miroku commented

"Yes even for a hanyou, they have a way higher tolerance then we do" Sango said

"Strange indeed" Miroku commented

Shippou sniffed "Ah Kagome?

"Yes Shippou?

"Um, he's had something you've never heard of before, it's a combination of sake, demon catnip, and dog weed. Dog weed is the same as something you once mentioned in your time called reefer" Shippou explained

"Oooh you have got to be kidding me? Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said in the same breath

"Nope it's a thing called youkai delight, only youkai use this, it's made by soaking dog weed, and demon catnip in sake, it dissolves in the sake, and after an hour passes you have youkai delight" Shippou told them "What your seeing here is the real Inuyasha"

"Hah, the sneaky little weasel must have a stash somewhere" Kagome said "Inuyasha do you have a stash of youkai delight, and where is it?

"You know about that? Shhhhh, cant tell you it's a secret, hehehe"

"Aw come on Inu, we're friends" aren't we? Kagome tried conning him

"Aw does my little wench want a drinky winky to, Inu will share, but he cant tell you where it is"

"Damn he's tighter then a virgin on the wedding night" Miroku joked

"Miroku" Sango said

"Well he is, he's not telling anything" is he?"

"Yup Roku right Inu a virgin, but shhhh cant tell anybody it's our secret" okay, promise? Inuyasha replied

"Shit I cannot believe he admitted that, hehehe" Miroku said

"Yes Inuyasha we promise" they all replied at the same time

Unknown to them another was watching "So little brother drank youkai delight, and has a stash of it as well, and I shall find it, and take some" Sesshoumaru said

Kikyo's soul collectors appeared off in the distance "Um Inuyasha Kikyo's calling you" aren't you going to go to her, like you usually do?" Miroku asked

"F, fuck Kikyho, she's a freaking colossal pain in my little hanyou ass" he drunkenly stammered "Hehehe"

"Father I wish you were alive and here to see this" Sesshoumaru said to himself "Hehehe"

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when I'd hear something like that" Miroku commented

"What? It's true" Inuyasha blurted out "All clay, why if a guy were to stick his winky inside that he'd pull back out with a dick full of splinters, hehehe"

"Inuyasha my friend I have to agree we men must protect our male treasure" Miroku stated, and grinned widely with one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder

"Hey monk damn right dicks first, the rest, ah fuck the rest" Inuyasha said words sounding slurred "Dicks rule, splinter giving pussies drool, hehehe"

"Yeah guys thing to know about youkai delight it makes one do, and say all sorts of things one would not ordinarily say or do" Shippou said

"Oh do tell little Shippou" Miroku encouraged

"Well he'll tell the truth about things he'd normally avoid speaking of, act on hidden desires, and like you hear him speak of Kikyo he'll stand up to someone like her instead of backing down as he usually does"

"Hey Sango? Inuyasha called she turned her head to look, he put his arm around her shoulders

"Ah Inuyasha what are you doing? She nervously asked thinking he was going to try to kiss her

Inuyasha kissed Sango on the cheek "I, I love you little sis" he said grinning "Y, you're a good kid" he complimented while patting her head

"I think I've been adopted" Sango joked

"I, I, if anybody screws with you I'll kick their ass" drunk Inuyasha stammered "Hehehe, Inu want nappy now, wuv you everybody, nighty night" he said went over to, laid under a tree, and fell asleep

"You know I think I like drunk Inuyasha better then sober Inuyasha" Miroku said

"Me to" Kagome, and Sango agreed

"If Kikyo heard what he said about her flames would be shooting out of her ass with fury" Sango joked

**Second chances, the gift of a new life**

Unknown to both his sons Sugimi was about to be sent back, and given a second chance to live, after his return his sons would be made aware of his presence when he was ready. First he had another mission take care of first, but he would however silently observe the group in secret

"Sugimi Taisho wake up you lazy dog" the kami Kuro said in a teasing tone, while nudging him with his foot

"You rang, and a lazy dog you call me, after my death I was put in a deep slumber in the land of the dead" now why did you wake me up? I was having the nicest dream" Sugimi replied

"Yes I can just imagine what to, one of your perverted hentai dreams" Kuro replied

"What? I like women, so kill me" why don't ya? Hey isn't invading a mans dreams, and mind against the rules? So I guess that makes you a hentai to" Sugimi wisecracked

"If I am I learned from you"

"Oh sure blame the dog, the poor innocent, minding his own business dog" Sugimi retorted

"Woof, woof the poor baby" Kuro teased

"Turo Kuro your such a pain and you know it's true, hehehe"

"Well, well the dogs a poet and didn't know it"

"Ah go braid, and put flowers in your hair with the rest of the girls" Sugimi needled

"Or I could really have some sport and turn you into a cat, meow"

"Ouch" grouchy much? Sugimi teased

"Yes and I'll make it a girl cat to"

"Now that's just plain low, and unnecessarily hitting below the waist. Kuro you are beyond sadistic"

"I know, hehehe"

"I would never do that to another male, well Naraku I would, hehehe" Sugimi said

"Sneaky dog, but I agree"

"So am I getting sent back, or are we going to exchange quips all day?

"Yes you impetuous dog, bye" Kuro said,

Next thing Sugimi he was landing in the cool water of the river "Eek" was his reaction to the cold "Kuro you miserable, rotten creep. One day I will get you for this"

"Aw I love you to" Kuro said then was gone

"This water's so cold I think my nuts are blue" where's the justice?

Sesshoumaru sensed something and headed in it's direction when he arrived "Father bathing in cold water" are you in need of cooling off that badly? Those pesky hentai thoughts again? Sesshoumaru teased

Startled Sugimi's head shot up and looked, golden eyes locked onto his eldest pup "Very funny, you are as bad as Toru" and how is my favorite pain in the butt?

"Yes father but Kuro and I know you well, and you are a hentai" Sesshoumaru ribbed "And I am well pain in the butt senior"

"I will repeat what I said to him, I love women, so kill me already" why don't you?

"I am afraid I must decline that offer" answered Sesshoumaru with a smirk, then extended a hand and helped his father out of the water

"Why thank you mi lord" Sugimi teased, Sesshoumaru smiled evilly "Uh oh" Sesshoumaru what ungodly thing are you up to?

"Father I know of something that will warm you up fast"

"What you have an eligible female, ha, ha, ha? Asked Sugimi

"No, and get your mind out of the hentai box" Sesshoumaru answered

"Listen brat I haven't had a woman in years, I am long overdue, and the second I find one I like I am going to ride her all night. Hell maybe three days straight for starters, you know a boy's gotta warm up first" Sugimi teased "Alright pup of mine, what ungodly thing are you up to?"

"This" Sesshoumaru said,

"Ooo, a gifty for little old me?" Sugimi teased

Sesshoumaru then touched the middle of his fathers forehead with the tip of his index finger, and withdrew it, next Sugimi was blessed with a vision of his youngest pup drunk on youkai delight. The images of the events playing out in his mind were almost to much to bear, he promptly fell on his ass laughing so hard tears streamed from his eyes

"Oh, oh th, this is to good, my poor stomach I am g, going to die" Sugimi managed to say

"I thought that you would enjoy that. And I was fortunate enough to witness the whole thing"

"L, lucky bastard" Sugimi got out between laughs

"Hm, such kind loving words from you sire, and all so true"

"A, a, all the good shit happens while I am away" still laughing Sugimi got out "A, and the little fucker didn't offer us any. Sniff, sniff I feel so cheated" Sugimi joked faking tears

"Father still deranged as always"

"What can I say I'm an original" Sugimi replied

**Sesshoumaru's mid noon delight, scratch and stomp, ignored summons's **

Mid noon Sesshoumaru found Inuyasha's stash of youkai delight in no time at all, he took some, then nicely put the bottle back as if nothing had happened, after all he hadn't had any for a long time and felt that he was long overdue for a bit of fun. He found himself a nice quiet spot under a tree and sat with his back resting against it's trunk, he then proceeded to slowly drink the concoction, and noticed it was stronger then usual, Inuyasha had made it triple strength, it took very little to become intoxicated, in a matter of minutes it began to hit him he had only one thought in mind

"Now I fully intend on having some fun" Sesshoumaru said to himself, in a flash he was at Keade's village his eyes quickly scanned the area "Target acquired"

Sesshoumaru nonchalantly strolled in "Well if it ain't lord fluffy" what the hell do you want? Ya fluffy bastard" Inuyasha ragged knowing how much he hated that nick name

"Well it is nice to see you to little brother" Sesshoumaru replied smiling evilly

"Oh shit he's smiling" ah Sessh why the hell are you smiling? And stop it, it is really creepy" are you going to wipe out a village?

"Little brother always so overly dramatic" when are you going to learn to relax? And stop and smell the flowers" Sesshoumaru ragged loving the look on Inuyasha's face

"What the fuc? Inuyasha started, stared at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes "Oh crap you had some dog weed and got stoned" didn't you?

"Who I? Sesshoumaru joked "Would I do such a thing, hm? He replied smiling and at the same time showing his fangs,

"Y, you would" Inuyasha now had the happy horrors "Se, Sess, Sesshoumaru wha, what are you up to? The nervous hanyou stammered, while slowly inching away from his brother "Oh this isn't good, this isn't good at all"

"Little brother your unfounded fears are a ridiculous waste of time" Sesshoumaru stated in his usual stoic tone, but his wicked smile remained plastered across his face

"Oh hell I'm outta here" Inuyasha said, and made to run

Before the poor hanyou could set one foot forward to run Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha sitting on the ground, one hand holding him in place by the neck of his haori, and the other using his claws to scratch behind his cute little doggy ears. Within seconds Inuyasha like mortal dogs from the pleasurable feel of this was happily stomping one foot on the ground, and gave a couple whimpers of joy, then when he saw his group smiling

"Aw come on, whine, Sessh stop" Inuyasha protested "Ohhh I, I hate you" he said "Damn him he knows what suckers dogs are for this" he thought

"I think not little brother, now shut up, be a good dog, and enjoy it"

"Sess-shou-maru you, you dirty dog"

"Hehehe, I know, good boy, that's a good puppy enjoy the scratchies" Sesshoumaru called him puppy knowing he hated it "Well he did call me by that infernal nick name fluffy" he thought

"Awwwww" Kagome, Sango, and Keade cooed

"Sniff, he is without a doubt the cutest puppy I have ever seen" Miroku said while feigning tears of joy

"He's such a good puppy" Shippou ragged

"I ha, hate you g, guys" Inuyasha managed to get out between whimpers of joy

Poor Sugimi watching from his hiding place almost pissed himself laughing "Sesshoumaru you always were one sick puppy" Sugimi sniffed "Ah ha my eldest brat has had youkai delight, that was made by my youngest brat. And it's triple strength to. Inuyasha is the little daredevil, and I fully intend to raid that stash later on"

"Ooo pet the puppy me first "Shippou razzed

"Me second" Miroku said

"Ladies first" Sango, Kagome, And Keade said in unison

"Aw no fair" Shippou, and Miroku whined

"But ye know that it is true" Keade informed them

"You know I never thought I'd say this but this is one time I wish I was a girl" Miroku joked

"Girls pile on the puppy" Kagome called out

Seeing the glint in the females eyes he panicked Inuyasha's eyes widened "Se, Damn it Sessh let go, they're c, coming" Inuyasha pled, as they neared "Eek, nooooo"

"Shhh, naughty puppy" was Sesshoumaru's response

And before he could utter one word more Inuyasha was on his back with Sango, Kagome, and Keade scratching his belly, making him stomp both feet like a mortal dog. If he had a tail he'd have been wagging it with joy, next was the belly rub which of course he'd never admit he thoroughly enjoyed it, after a while he gave up the struggle in defeat

"W, wenches" he slightly gasped out "Why me?

'Because your such a beautiful, adorable puppy, we just love you" Sango teased

"Girl's pile on the puppy, love this miko already" Sugimi said to himself

Since Inuyasha seemed less responsive to her, Kikyo's soul collectors were coming around more frequently, Inuyasha seemed disinterested an unusual thing for him. Half of the time he'd sit on his favorite tree branch fingers laced and hands behind his head, watch, and ignore the soul collectors, Kikyo was becoming more, and more pissed, Inuyasha seemed to enjoy it

"Hm maybe the boy if finally waking up to reality" Sugimi said to himself

Three days had passed Inuyasha saw the soul collectors, then headed in their direction when he arrived at Kikyo's location "Inuyasha you finally showed up, it has been three days" what is going on

"Well what can I say I'm a busy boy" he wisecracked

"Busy I see" with whom that tart that calls herself a miko? Kikyo bit

"You know from day one you never did have faith in me. And hell yes I'd rather be anywhere then here wasting my time with a stupid human., correction ex human" Inuyasha said the last part with a smirk

"Trampgome is the object of you're affection that is why your acting this way, you were never like this until she came along" she coldly stated

"Same old Kikyhag blame everyone but yourself for the shit that happens to you. All the years I wasted my time beating myself up with guilt over you when it wasn't even my fucking fault to begin with" he said in a cold, hard , filled with malice tone

"Naraku tricked me" she bit

"Then tell me why didn't the all powerful priestess see that it was not me? Hah? Inuyasha snapped, she remained silent at first "Just what I thought. I'm only sorry it took me all this time to see the real you, and stop blaming Kagome, she has nothing to do with it"

"So you say"

"No, so I know" he retorted''

"As you will" she said then flew off on her soul collectors

"Bitch" Inuyasha mumbled

"There's hope for my pup yet" Sugimi said, while watching from behind the bushes with his scent, and presence hidden

**Blinding speechless truth, a distress signal, changes**

Seeing that everything was alright and all were safe at the village Sugimi left and went for his daily bath in the hot spring, once he arrived he disrobed, set his clothes aside, then stepped into the cleansing hot spring, and enjoyed a nice soak. With basket in hand Kagome left the village to go and pick mushrooms, fruit, and berries, and made her way into the forest

She stopped when she saw a nice large batch of mushrooms, she picked the largest ones leaving the small ones behind so they could grow, then she picked some fruit and stopped when she had a lot. Kagome moved over to the berry bush and was about to start picking them when suddenly a powder was blown in her face, going into her eyes nose and throat, it burned, and sent searing pain throughout her head, causing her to screech, Sugimi who had just finished dressing heard it and took of in that direction

When Sugimi got there what he saw broke his heart, Kagome laying on the ground trying to relieve the stinging in her eyes "Miko?

"Who are you? Kagome asked

"You have no need to fear me" he assured her

"If you decide to kill me I ask only one thing of you make it quick" she halfheartedly tried to joke

"I am Sugimi Taisho Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's father, I will help you"

"You live again" she said and gave a small smile

"Who did this to you? You must tell me quickly" Sugimi stated

"Kikyo, she was the last thing I saw, and she was wearing a victorious smirk"

"Kikyo the clay bitch" he said bitterly

"Yes Sugimi sama I'm blind" Kagome stated as tears began pouring from her eyes, when next she tied to speak she found her voice was also gone,

As she clutched her throat Sugimi already knew what it was, and his heart shattered into a million pieces, Sugimi sent Sesshoumaru a distress signal one only used in dire situations, and this was one, it would be sure to draw his son to his side in no time. He walked over to, bent over, and picked Kagome up bridal style

"Kagome can you hear me? She nodded yes "That is good I am going to take you to the river, I need to rinse your eyes with clear water" she nodded yes in agreement

While carrying her to the river, when he neared the river he bolted to the shore line, crouched down keeping her in his lap, he carefully rinsed her eyes with the water. When done he stood up and that's when she went limp in his arms, and her heartbeat began slowing down, Sugimi carried her over to a tree and sat down keeping her in his lap, Sugimi knew there was only one way, then a streak of light appeared beside him

"Father what has happened to the miko? Sesshoumaru questioned,

"Your brothers clay whore, she used a powder" Sugimi practically screamed through clinched teeth. First she went blind, then lost all ability to speak, but not before telling me who did this"

"I never liked that cold, calculating, unfeeling bitch" Sesshoumaru stated "What Inuyasha ever saw in her I will never know"

Sesshoumaru noticed Sugimi had his wrist to Kagome's mouth feeding her blood from his cut wrist "She's dying, and this is the only way

"I would do the same father" Sesshoumaru sniffed "The blinding, speechless, death spell, designed so the victim cannot scream for, or see their way to find help, then die in silence"

"Yes extremely dark, and dangerous magic, used by a murderous bitch, who I would love to gut" Sugimi ground out "But I have something better in mind" he said and smiled sadistically

"Now father that is a look I have not seen on your face in decades" what deviltry are you up to? Sugimi told his son, Sesshoumaru loved it

Immediately Kagome's color began coming back, Sesshoumaru grinned, Sugimi looked up at Sesshoumaru, then felt two small hands wrap around and cling to his arm, then lips latch onto his wrist with slight suction Kagome began drinking his blood on her own, Sugimi looked down at her, and wore a broad smile

"It seems the miko enjoys your blood father"

"So it appears my son"

"There will be changes in her, she will also be bound to you" Sesshoumaru stated

"She is part of my pack now, your brother no longer has claim" Kagome snuggled against Sugimi's chest clutching his haori with her hands, and drifted off to sleep

"Seems the miko's not planning on letting go of you anytime soon" Sesshoumaru said grinning from ear to ear

Already both men noticed some subtle changes starting in Kagome, her hair had grown from just below her shoulder blades, to her waist, her body was thicker built, and her beauty increased. Bright smiles lit they're faces, and they continued to look on with admiration of the new miko, Sesshoumaru was curious he moved closer to Kagome, then with one finger gently lifted one of her eyelids

"Father you have done an excellent job remodeling the miko" Sesshoumaru teased "Look there's another change" Sugimi looked and saw Kagome's eyes had turned from chocolate brown, to a golden copper color "Beautiful"

"Sesshoumaru you are to tell your brother that the miko was needed and is visiting another village, and that she will return in a few days time. Or you may tell him of what has happened if you wish, and that she is being cared for, if you do I care not what he does to the clay bitch, that is if unless I beat him to it"

"Consider it done" he replied "Where will you take her?

"To the small western palace our family uses as a get away from the main house"

"Wise choice" Sesshoumaru praised "Sesshoumaru stroked Kagome's head "Farewell little miko"

"I see you have a fondness for the miko" Sugimi commented with a grin

"Yes she is very honorable, and will make some fortunate male an excellent mate"

"She does not yet know ithat because she drank my blood her sightlessness, and inability to speak will be gone after a day" Sugimi stated

"Farewell little miko" Sesshoumaru said

Sugimi bid his son farewell, formed his orb, and flew off at the speed of light leaving behind smiling Sesshoumaru, Sugimi continued on with his flight until he neared the shiro. He was thrilling with anticipation knowing that the small staff who remained there to take care for the property would do a double take to see that he lived again, a big broad smile lit his face, he looked down on the second Taisho family home trying to decide if he should walk through that gates, or fly over and land in front of the front door, he decided

"I can hardly wait, this is going to be fun" he thought

Wearing a smile Sugimi gracefully landed with his precious cargo peacefully asleep in his arms, all at the same time he landed in front of the gates, using his powers he made the gates open. And his fondest wish was granted gasps were heard, eyes were wide, and shock quickly set in, starting with the two guards at the gate Toru, and Takeshi who immediately went down on one knee, and bowed

"My lord" Toru, and Takeshi said

"What boys forgot me? And they don't even remember my name" he joked, Toru, and Takeshi though shocked grinned

"Lord Sugimi you live again, and have returned? Toru captain of the guards said

"Welcome back my lord" Takeshi greeted, the other servants also bowed

"Lord Sugimi I am pleased to see that you have returned" Sora the boss of the house staff said

"Lord Sugimi how is it that you have returned to us? Toru asked

"The kamis woke me, damn and I was having the nicest dream to" Sugimi joked

"Pervy" eh? Toru whispered with a grin

Sugimi, and Toru were old friends "You would know you lecherous dog" wouldn't you? Sugimi teased

"I love women" Toru replied

"Exactly what I told the kami when he ragged me about the same thing" Sugimi told him, Toru grinned

"What? We're demons, not virgin priestesses, we're supposed to hump, and hump often, very often" Toru joked, and batted his eyes

"And that is why I am proud to call you friend" said Sugimi

"Who is your beautiful sleeping friend?

"Toru this is Kagome"

"A miko, or was a miko, she is miko and something else, I smell your blood within her" Toru commented

"Yes she was dying it was the only way" Sugimi answered

"I'd have done the same" Toru commented

"Takeshi will you please take her to Azumi, and Saya? They are to bathe her immediately with the sacred potion, burn her clothes, dress her, and put her in the room next to mine" he instructed, then after prying her hands gripping his haori open, handed her to Takeshi

"Yes my lord right away" Takeshi replied

"I can smell it, the blindness, speechless, death powder spell. She also carries the faint scent of a dark miko upon her" Toru stated

"Yes and you will never believe who, Kikyo" Sugimi told Toru with a look of wanting to vomit on his face at the mention of his name

"Oh that vile traitorous bitch, rumor has it that Inuyasha is not running to her so much anymore"

"Yes I think the boy is finally waking up to reality" Sugimi replied, then told Toru what he'd seen happen between her, and Inuyasha

**Crime and Punishment, Inuyasha surprises Sesshoumaru**

Toru grinned "Sugimi why have you not gutted her yet this surprises me greatly?

"I have other plans" he answered with a smirk "Tell me do we have any of the special powder left?

"Yes" Toru answered grinning, then looked at Takeshi

"You do not even have to ask, be right back" Takeshi stated, then using his Inu speed took off into the shiro, in a flash of light he was back with what Sugimi wanted"Here you are my lord, and might I say have fun?" he said with a smirk

"Ah" Sugimi do you see what I see? Toru inquired

"Hehehe, why yes I do, perfect timing to" He answered "Thank you, I shall return this should not take long"

What Toru had seen in the distance was Kikyo's soul collectors "Sugimi may I come and bare witness to the event"

"Why certainly Toru I wouldn't deny you such a pleasure, besides I think I'll play with my prey first, you know cat with the rat and all. By the time you arrive you should be witnessing the main event" Sugimi replied, smiled evilly, then flew of fast

Just as Sugimi disappeared from sight Sesshoiumaru arrived "Toru where is my father?

Toru pointed to Kikyo's soul collectors off in the distance "He left exactly when you arrived" then Toru told Sesshoumaru the rest

"Hm, what mood was he in, mad, or sadistic?" Sesshoumaru questioned

With a sadistic grin plastered on his own face he answered "Sadistic"

"Then that is even better and promises much fun, I must leave quickly wouldn't want to miss out" Sesshoumaru said

"Sesshoumaru?

"Yes?

"Sugimi said and I quote, I think I will play with my prey first, which means we will not miss the main event"

"Oh that is even better, come Toru let us take our leave, and go watch the fun" Sesshoumaru replied, with an evil smirk

The two Inu's flew off at the speed of light, when they arrived at the location, they landed, and walked over to Sugimi, and hid behind the bushes with him "Welcome boys" said Sugimi greeted

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru, and Toru answered in unison

Kikyo cockily walked through the forest with a smug victorious grin on her face, Sugimi seethed somewhat as he looked upon her, her arrogance, and gloating, along with her no remorse attitude urked him to no end. First in his fury Sugimi made a low hanging tree branch slap Kikyo across the face, then another knock her legs out from under her, then vines wrap around her ankles dragging her through mud

"Whoever is doing this I will kill you" Kikyo screeched

"Really weakling coward" Sugimi whispered low

Next he made flowers one bunch sprayed her with black plant dye, the second red, and the third green, she screeched in rage, and glared daggers "Gods damned filthy demon, come out and face me coward, I am going to kill you" she screamed

It was then a like a strong pair hands a bush reached out two of it's thorn filled branches, wrapped around her throat, and proceeded to choke her, then knocked her on her back "Well boys time for the fun part" Sugimi told them

Poor Toru, and Sesshoumaru were leaning against each other for support while laughing so they would not fall over "Youuuuu" Kikyo screamed when Sugimi stepped forward "You son of a bitch, worthless swine"

"Sugimi withdrew his sword from it's sheath "You speak the truth you are a bitch, an ugly one, so much so that any man who looks upon you goes immediately limp" he taunted

"Stupid demon" do you not realize that I am a miko? And can purify you"

"A clay traitorous whore, made of clay, bones, and grave yard soil" Sugimi needled "A miko you claim, real mikos are pure, you are anything but. So pure that you arrowed an Inu hanyou to a tree pinning him for years"

"Oh shit" both Sesshoumaru, and Toru exclaimed

"That is none of your concern" Kikyo bit, then made the fool mistake of trying to lunge for Sugimi

Using his powers mixed with his sheer will she was thrown back, this repeated two more times, he pointed his sword at her throat "Know your master, and place in the world, on your knees bitch"

Wide eyed Kikyo looked in horror "You cold arrogant bastard" she spat

"No your master is what I am, on your knees before your master, harlot" by his power she was forced onto her knees at his feet "Good, obedient bitch, you serve me now"

"Never" she screamed "I'll see you dead for this injustice" how dare you?

"The hanyou you say is none of my concern" Sugimi started, paused, then poured something from a pouch in to his hand "That is where you are wrong, dead wrong. He is my son" then immediately blew the powder in her face

"You lie Inutaisho died years ago" she said while coughing

"Yes he lives again, and stands before, if you had bothered to pay attention you'd have noticed both my sons bear some resemblance to me" Sugimi informed her

"Gasp, but" she started but could not finish, and clutched at her throat, finding she had no voice

Sugimi wasted no time he snapped Kikyo's neck, all the souls trapped within her were freed, then had Sesshoumaru bring her back with Tensuseiga, only when she revived she was human again. She looked at her new human flesh, and blood, live, warm body, and looked surprised, but thought she would get off with loss of voice as her only affliction

"Incase you are wondering that is the same powder you used on Kagome, only this is demon made, and demon strength, triple strength. You will be voiceless, sightless, deaf, and eventually die, oh and before your hearing is completely gone thought you'd like to know Kagome lives, and is in my care" Sugimi informed her in a taunting tone

Toru, and Sesshoumaru stepped forward, and the last thing she saw before her sight was gone was Toru, Sugimi, And Sesshoumaru laughing at her, and said "Kagome lives" is the last thing she heard before deafness took her hearing away, after hearing that and while still on her knees with her fist she pounded the ground

"Father you are still the master" said Sesshoumaru

Sugimi next did something he very rarely did, he formed an orb around Kikyo, then sent it to fly off, and not stop until it was far away "She will find no help or mercy where she is going, there are no other's around fur hundreds of miles, and shall wander in utter helplessness until death claims her"

"A fitting end for her cruel treachery" Toru commented "And you made her human once again she will suffer far more"

"Precisely why I did it" sadistically smiling Sugimi stated "Now shall we return to the shiro and celebrate?

"Yes dad" Sesshoumaru, and Toru teased

"Yes brats" Sugimi joked "Now get your little asses moving before I have to paddle you" he teased

"Gulp, child abuse" both replied

Late that same day when Sesshouamru arrived at the village "Little brother we need to talk"

"Fluffy you need to talk to me, the freaking world must be coming to an end" Inuyasha wisecracked

"No ding bat but you are"

"Oh my poor little broken heart, fluffy don't love me no more" Inuyasha ragged with one hand over his heart

"Little brother for you to be so jovial, and relaxed I believe you have either eaten or smoked some dog weed" Sesshoumaru said, then told him that Kagome was at another village and would be gone for a few days

"Ah wench will be away, I won't be getting sat for a few days, sounds good to me" Inuyasha replied in a teasing tone "Now I stay away from Kikybitch it'll be a fucking vacation, hehehe"

Surprised Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow when hearing the last part "Kikybitch, Interesting" he thought, Miroku, and Sango grinned widely

"Inu had some dog weed, Inu had some dog weed" Miroku teased

"Sniff, sniff and he didn't share with us "Sango added faking tears

"So what if I did" what's it to you? Inuyasha wisecracked with a sneaky grin

"We want dog weed, we want dog weed" Sango, and Miroku teasingly chanted

"Yes and I would like some as well" Sesshoumaru added

"Oh great, ain't this just fucking peachy I finally get the long awaited vacation of my dreams, and I'm stuck with two crazy humans, and a giant fluffy puppy all wanting frigging dog weed" Inuyasha ragged

"Cheap bastard" Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango said in unison, Inuyasha snickered

**Starting over, and a new miko**

A day later Kagome awoke to find herself in a strange room, at first it took a few seconds for her head to clear, then the memories came flooding back with a vengeance, she also felt different but better then usual. She was shocked when she felt how much longer her hair had gotten, then that her body was thicker, her hearing was highly enhanced, as was her sense of smell, as she remembered the last thing that happened, before Sugimi came to her fury took over

"Kikyooooo? You bitch" Kagome screamed "Where are you? Cause I am going to fucking kill you"

"Oh crap" Toru, and Takeshi exclaimed, then grinned

"Uh oh, shit, the little she devil is awake, pissed off, and out for blood" Sugimi said after hearing this, Sugimi jumped up off of his seat, and ran like hell to her room, just outside the room he reached out and opened the door "Good morning, you rang" he joked

Kagome knew that voice "Sugimi sama?

"Yeeeees, the one and only" what is it that you need? He said pretending he did not know

"That clay bitch Kinkyho" where is she? Her ass is mine, I have some killing to do, slow painful killing, it may take days to finish" Kagome stated

Sugimi grinned "I'm afraid my dear that will not be possible"

"_**Whaaaaat? **_That's what you think, let me show you, hehehe" was Kagome's reply

"She is to far away"

"Oh like that's going to stop me, I'll find the bitch myself, then teach her the meaning of the word pain, and regret" she bit

"Little miko calm down, and I will tell you something that I know you will find quite delightful" he said

"If it is anything less then that bitches head on a stick, I doubt it" she told him

"Please calm down, and let me tell you? and please don't use sama?" just call me Sugimi" she agreed, and he did

"Are you sure your not female? With a mind that evil you could be" she teased

"I assure you my dear that I am all male, I could show you if would like" he playfully offered

"No, no that's okay" she replied, than it dawned on her "Wait a minute I can see and speak again"

"Yes you can, not only did she blind, and leave you speechless, she had also intended for you to die, for it was also a death curse" Sugimi explained "By the time I reached you did not know it but you were already starting to die, so I saved you the only way I knew how, I cut my wrist and fed you my blood, because of this you will notice some changes" he then told her what he did to Kikyo

"Great the bitch blinds, makes me speechless, and leaves me to die. And thanks love what you did to her, I'm only sorry I was not there to see it" Kagome said "And wait a minute changes" what changes?

Sugimi held out a hand to her, Kagome took his hand he helped her up "Come I will show you" he said, and led her to a mirror

As Kagome stood in front of the mirror taking in the changes her eyes widened, a look of shock covered her face, and she gasped all at the same time. Golden copper colored eyes, much longer hair, and thicker body build, oddly enough she loved all the changes "You, your blood did this? Wow I cant believe it" she said

"Does this upset you? He asked, he awaited the outburst but instead received

"Kagome threw her arms around him, kissed him on the cheek "Thank you" she said

"Your welcome" Sugimi answered with a puzzled look

"What, you were expecting a tantrum from me? She teased

"Yes" he replied

"Are you kidding me I've never felt so good before in all my life, I love it"

"I'm glad you are pleased" Sugimi responded "I thought sure you'd want to kill me" he joked

"Nah, you're a good kid"

"My dear I have not been a pup in hundreds of years" he replied with a grin

"Damn and you don't look a day over thirty"

"In human years that would be my age" How old are you miko?

"Eighteen"

Still holding onto each other's hands they stood staring into one another's eyes, Sugimi slowly leaned in and kissed her, when he found she wasn't pushing him away, and was indeed kissing him back. His arms wrapped around her holding her body close to his, at the same time one of hers went around him, while the other caressed the side of his face, then slipped around to the back of his head pulling him in more, she opened her mouth inviting him in, he accepted entering hers with his tongue

One of his hands moved up to her cheek, Sugimi felt her body become fevered under his touch, he wanted her so bad it ached, he soon felt her tongue stroking his, this nearly sent him into a mindless state. Sugimi felt her lips wander down the side of his face to his neck, next her nimble little hands went to work on his haori, once his haori was opened, and pulled back to the sides her warm soft lips traveled down to his waist, along with her hands

"Ka, Kagome are you sure you want this?

She halted her actions "Yes, I want you more then you know"

"Then this is what you shall have"

When she felt his hands slowly and sensually begin to roam her body she moaned "Sugimi" called out in passion

"Woman you make my blood boil"

"Sugimi I need you"

"Gods woman I ache for you"

"That feels good" she moaned when he nipped her neck, he put one hand on her ass,

pushing his aching need against "Ahhh Sugimi" she said and ground against him

**Lemon starts**

Kagome relieved him of his haori, and while she worked on his hakama, he started on her kimono, after he untied her obi, and opened her kimono, he fondled and one at a time gently sucked on her already hardened nipples. With one hand behind his head she held it and pushed herself further into his mouth, his hands went to her ass cupping her cheeks and holding on, while hers went to and untied the topknot in his silky hair, freed it fell around him like a silver white curtain made of the finest silk

His hakama slid down past his hips down to the floor, he stepped out of it, her kimono soon followed, both as naked as the day they were both admired each others beauty. Kagome backed up toward the bed pulling him with her, when she felt the bed in back of her legs she pulled him down on top of her, her legs went around his waist, and she felt his large hardness against her nether region

"Mine he growled"

"Sugimi please"

Sugimi slid her up to the middle of the bed, he again took her lips with his, he felt her warm hands slide down his back and stop at his ass, feel and massage turned him on more. She felt him entering her warm welcoming passage, groaning from the first time feel of her tightly wrapped around him, the tip touched what was proof of her purity, and swiftly broke through it, she neither flinched, or cried out in pain, instead raising her hips signaling him to continue, he happily obliged

He moved slowly moved within her welcoming body, she moved with him, he pulled away from the kiss to gaze into her eyes "Gods so tight"

"Sugimi harder, please?"

He hadn't only been moving inside her for a very short time and already felt the tightening around his shaft "Don't hold back, let go, I want to watch you while you climax, release for me" he coaxed

"_**Sugimi" **_she called out when she came, it poured out of her onto his length like water from an overflowing river

His eyes lit with joy, watching the beautiful look of ecstasy on her face, and his heart leapt with joy knowing he brought her such pleasure. Sugimi leaned in kissed her then his lips moved down to her neck "More, give me more "I know you have more" he said

She did not disappoint, his little miko thrust up into him hard, and fast almost with inhuman strength, and released so many more times that he could not keep count. He was determined to bring her pleasure till she was sated, and to tired to move

"Su, Sugimi gods it's to good"

"Ah my little she devil" he teased between pants for air

Then it began _**"Sugimi yes"**_

"_**Ughhh Kagome**_"

Next thing she knew his teeth were embedded in the crook of her neck on the left side, she knew not why but a new instinct led, and drove her to do the same so she did, forever joining and binding them as mates for all eternity. While their climaxes continued they drank of each others blood, the taste of which sent them further into lust, want, and over the edge many times over, after the two shared more climaxes then either could count they stopped

"Mate" he said

"Yes, mate" she replied, then kissed him again

Kagome reached up and massaged his cute pointed ears, she soon learned something new, he groaned and growled low in his chest, then she felt his shaft that was still inside harden, and twitch at the same time. Looking into her eyes Sugimi smiled evilly, and began moving in and out again, and without hesitation she moved with him

"What, the ears? You've got to be kidding me?

"Mortal dogs love getting scratched behind their ears, and find it quite pleasurable" do they not? With male Inu's this is the affect this action from a desired female has on us" he explained "You did start this with your actions"

"Ah shut up and hump me" she teased

"Is that not what I am doing right now" he joked, with a smirk

"Oh shit Sugimi right there" she exclaimed when he hit her sweet spot

He slid one hand under her ass giving it a gentle squeeze, and at the same time kissed her neck, he mentally noted that this turned her on, and made her even hotter, when he kissed her this heightened it, Kagome was drunk with lust, and want, oblivious to all but him, she tightened around him like a heated vice

"Give it to me mate, let me feel you"

"Sugimi, so, so good" she moaned, as her climax hit full force _**"Oh Sugimiii"**_

"My mate" he groaned _**"Uhhhhh" **_he took her to previously unknown heights of ecstasy with him over, and over again

**Lemon ends**

Kagome had been with Sugimi for three weeks, both decided it was time for her to return to the village, and for him to make his presence known to his youngest pup, and the others, they left his shiro, and headed to the village. Kagome thought she was smart feeling him up in mid air, and soon found herself being mated inside a flying orb, this is how she learned his orb was solid and that one could not fall out, unless he wanted them to

"At anytime, and almost anywhere I will take you" he said in a sexy tone

"Horny dog" she teased

"Horny, provoking dogette" he joked "You started it"

Standing behind her Sugimi decided to get even he slowed the speed of his orb down, she was about to question him, when one of his hands went between her legs "Ohhh damn you that's not fair" she said

"Yes it is, I am Inu we love to fuck, we mate many times a day. And this time I am the one to instigate it" Sugimi said in her ear, then took her doggie style

**Family reunion, surprise, taunts, subjugation, kisses, meet the new Inu**

Three hours later they made it to the village, Kagome had a big smile from ear to ear, Kagome used her new powers to appear human she had some fun planned, and Sugimi could hardly wait for it to start. As the two neared the tree line just outside the village they saw Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's groups, and they're favorite victim Inuyasha, Inuyasha's nose immediately went to the air, and started sniffing

Before the unsuspecting hanyou had chance to turn around and look "Pup the way you are sniffing is it that you are in need of a bath?" Sugimi ragged

Inuyasha quickly spun around, looked, his mouth went agape, and eyes doubled in size with shock. He closed and rubbed his eyes as if to clear them, thinking he was hallucinating then opened them to see the same sight "Dad? It can't be he's dead" pops is that really you"

'Me cry now my own pup doesn't recognize his own sire" Sugimi razzed

"Dad and wench? Hah? Inuyasha said, then walked over to his father, and gently poked him with the tip of one claw "I don't believe it y, your real?"

"No I am a ghost, boo" Sugimi teased "Holy freaking crap"

"More like holy Kamis, they sent me back" Sugimi told him

"How long have you been back pop? Inuyasha asked

"Over three weeks" Sesshoumaru answered for Sugimi knowing that it'd bug the hell out of Inuyasha learning that he knew first

"What? You dirty mutt you knew dad was back all this time and I'm just now finding out about it. You could have at least told me" Inuyasha complained

"Get over here brat" Sugimi ordered in a playful tone

"Yeah whatever old man" Inuyasha said, went to his father and was swiftly pulled into a bear hug, he hugged him back "Welcome back ya old geezer" he teased

"Pup we need to talk, there is something that I must tell you" Sugimi said

Noting the deadly serious look on his fathers face "What is it? Inuyasha asked

"It's about the dead miko" Sugimi answered

"Oh come on dad, did ya have to ruin a good day and our happy reunion by mentioning Kikybitch?"

"This may not be disastrous like I first thought it would be" Sugimi thought "Just please listen, and let me tell you? The truth needs to come out, I'll not have secrets between us" he said then told Inuyasha what Kikyo had done to Kagome

"What? Where the fuck is that bitch now? Inuyasha bellowed and at the same time drew tetsuseiga from it's sheath, with a murderous look in his eyes

"Calm down son"

"Calm down my ass" are you nuts old man? I think your brain's broken or something or something. That is some serious shit that needs to be dealt with and I about to do it right now,Inuyasha snapped" "No wonder the bitch hasn't been around she's hiding thinking I would never know about it, and she'd have me like nothing happened"

"Son it will do you no good" Sugimi said, grabbed and held on to Inuyasha's arm at the same time

"Let go dad her fucking clay ass is mine"

"There is no need" Sugimi responded, then told him everything

Them Inuyasha shocked them all his face lit with a big smile, that is when Sugimi released his arm "Hooray I'm free no more corpse bitch to shadow me" then the wise ass hanyou pulled the front of the waist of his hakama back. Looked down inside and said "Hey buddy your safe now, and we're free" then he did a happy dance

"I, I thought I had the most deranged twisted sick sense of humor. B, but I think maybe he's worse then me" Sugimi managed to get out between laughs

"He does get it from you father" Sesshoumaru said while laughing

"Y, yeah and you don't" Sugimi joked "I have t, two sick pups"

"Inu, Inuyasha we love you man" Miroku teased

"Yup" Sango agreed

"Little brother did he answer you? Sesshoumaru ragged

"Ah bite me fluffy, then get bent" Inuyasha retorted

"Nope I only eat kitty" Sesshoumaru said with a perverted

Sugimi had a mouth full of tea that quickly went spraying across the ground because of a new fit of laughter "Oh, oh kamis Sesshoumaru you damned hentai"

"Sick bastard" Inuyasha replied

"What? Kitty and I have a wonderful relationship, kitty loves Sesshy and Sesshy loves kitty" Sesshoumaru teased loving the shade of deep red Inuyasha had now turned

"Ahhhhhhh, shut up my fucking brain and ears are bleeding" said Inuyasha with his ears pinned flat against his head, and his hands clamped over them

"Kitty, kitty meow" let me stroke you pretty kitty? Miroku taunted

"Yup my kitty loves a good stroking, up and down, all around, in and out" Sango ragged

"Eeeeeeek" Inuyasha screeched with his hands still clamped over his ears

"I'll draw you pictures so you'll know the right way to treat kitty, and make her purr" Kagome needled, that's when Inuyasha gave in and ran like hell out of the village

"He's to easy" Sango said with an evil smile

While Inuyasha was gone Sugimi, and Kagome told the group about they're mating, Kagome dropped her disguise and showed her Inu miko form. At first gasps were heard, and surprised looks were seen followed by smiles, congratulations were given, Miroku, and Sango made a celebratory dinner

"I don't think we will see Inuyasha till tomorrow" Sango said

"Yep poor things traumatized, hehehe" Miroku exclaimed "Man I cannot wait to see the look on his face when he finds out his father, and Kagome are mated, and her new appearance"

Inuyasha came back the following afternoon, but they did not tell him about Sugimi, and Sugimi's mating because Sesshoumaru was the only one not present, and they did not want to deprive him of the pleasure of seeing it. Sesshoumaru returned from hunting with a deer slung over his broad shoulder, already gutted, inwardly Kagome was drooling from the sight of the raw meat, as Sesshoumaru reentered the village

"Fluffy, oh fluffy, here boy? Whistle, whistle, come on fluffy good dog, your such a good boy Inu has a bone for you" Inuyasha taunted

"Inuyasha stop being such a dick" Kagome said

"Forget it little brother that is one limp bone I have no interest in" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly, and at the same time put the deer down

"Ouch" Miroku exclaimed

"Eeew ya hentai sicko not that bone, and hey my bone is not limp"

"Really" then what bone were you referring to? Hm? Sesshoumaru teased to screw with Inuyasha's head

"Well if you do not know then I cant tell you fluffykins"

"Wait for it puppy, just wait for it puppy" said smirking Sesshoumaru said

"Aw fluffy loves Inu yes he do, such a good doggy woggy" Inuyasha taunted "Wanna play fetch?

"Yes after I snap off your little bone, throw it, then you can chase it" Sesshoumaru joked

Sesshoumaru felt someone behind him slip something into his hand, feeling it with his fingers he knew what it was, though wanting to laugh he managed to hold his stoic mask in place. After a few minutes had passed Sesshoumaru threw the subjugation beads around Inuyasha's neck, the command was chosen, then Sesshoumaru tested it

"Kiss my ass" Sesshoumaru said

Inuyasha rushed over to Sesshoumaru, got down on his knees, then kissed Sesshoumaru's ass "You fuc" he started but didn't get to finish

"little brother kiss my ass" Sesshoumaru again said, grinning sadistically

Inuyasha was about to bite Sesshoumaru's butt for revenge "Sit" said Kagome

Sesshoumaru spoke "Thank you miko"

"Oh Yashakins" Kagome said, then let her masking spell down

"Ka, Kagome y, you're a dog? Inuyasha said

"And your point being? And so are you lord woof, woof" she teased

"Well duh wench" but how the hell are you a dog? Inuyasha asked

Saving the final shock for last both Sugimi, and Kagome simultaneously dropped their scent masking barriers, then it hit Inuyasha's sensitive nose full force. His beautiful angelic golden eyes grew comically wide, and he stared as if in a deep trance, they all waited for his reaction when reality hit, and after a few minutes it did

"Dad, wench, mated? Hah? Inuyasha expressed his shock, and that is when everyone broke out in laughter

"Yes son it is true" Sugimi stated

"When? Inuyasha asked

"The day after I rescued her, by her scent I knew she was to be my mate"

"Damn bastards not even back a month and already he's laid and mated, lucky fucker" Inuyasha wisecracked

"And think of it when they have pups how beautiful they'll be" Miroku needled

"Oh great more little fluffys running around" Inuyasha ragged "One Sesspestmaru already more then the world can handle"

"One more you and the entire universe will crash and be destroyed" Sesshoumaru shot back

"And you wench you traitor giving him the damn beads" Inuyasha said

"Awww poor baby, but you were being a bad, bad puppy" Kagome teased

Next "Wanna play chase,? Then heard "Woof, woof" he looked and saw Kagome in dog form

"Crap" Inuyasha responded, Kagome started closing in on him "Dad call her off, for the love of kami call her of" he pled

"Sorry son she has lots of excess energy and needs to burn it off" Sugimi answered

"Ohhhhh, thanks for nothing" Inuyasha whined "Come on Kagome have a heart woman" her only response was a playful growl "Uh oh she's not gonna quit. I'm outta here" he thought, turned and ran

"Well for a couple of days he did complain he wasn't getting any action lately. Now he's getting it and complaining" Miroku said

Last thin they heard before the two completely disappeared into the forest "Ow don't spank, I mean bite me mommy" Inuyasha taunted to bug Kagome

"Growl" Was Kagome's response to the fleeing hanyou "Woof, woof"

"Kagome no. Yeooooow, gods damn it wench" he screeched when she caught up to and nipped him

"Enjoy lunch mate" Sugimi called out


End file.
